Salvation: A Short Story
by Draca Olympious
Summary: This is how Aro and Sulpicia really met. It was 1586, Aro had influence on the law of Italy. Sulpicia was going to die. Her life was spared by a man who generally didn't reach out to people, especially humans.


**WARNING: SULPICIA IS FIFTEEN IN THIS STORY, WHICH IN THIS DAY IN AGE IS CONSIDERED A MINOR. THIS TIME PERIOD SHE WOULD BE CONSIDERED AN ADULT AT A MARRIAGEABLE AGE. SHE WILL HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH SEVERAL ADULTS. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, TURN BACK NOW. DO NOT READ!  
**

Pope Sixtus V stood right outside the front door of the Vatican. He kept a close eye on the streets, looking critically with his large beetle black eyes. A breeze came from the west, making his billowing robes blow in the breeze. His deep set wrinkles kept his face tightening from the cold wind like it would a young person's. His large, hooked nose turned a rosy red color. His nose looked like it had a large stone brick thrown at it, therefore making it look squashed towards his face.

He knew that there was little sin to occur here in Vatican City, but he could sense a new sin, a great sin being committed by a young sinner near his reach. He couldn't just sense one, but many, everyone. It made him paranoid to think that he couldn't see everything.

Pope Sixtus was a man who like all popes, wished to govern the people with god's word, but his motivation was personal. He grew up in a poor family, poor enough that they stole from those who worked hard for their daily bread. He didn't become like them, he took his own path, and that lead him to become the catholic pope. He wished to branch out to the poor and guide them. He wished to preach to the starving children that god loved them, and he wished to persecute the worst of sinners and put an end to their poisoning.

The pope had been saved by god as a young child, he truly believed that because of his devotion, god chose him to become the pope of his church. Many in Sixtus' opinion were only there for power and wealth.

As Sixtus looked out into the sunset, he realized that he needed to give something back to god, something that needed to be in place that wasn't. Pope Sixtus V wondered what he could possibly do, there were many things he could do, but what would he start with.

Pope Sixtus V then got it. He got his inspiration from a cloud in the distant that reminded him of a woman's shape, if a woman were to be indecently dressed. The oranges and pinks reflected by the sunset made the cloud look even more like a sinning woman.

Pope Sixtus turned sharply and once again entered the Vatican. He stormed down the corridors until he reached his chambers. He took out a roll of parchment and began writing with a quill made out of the feather of a large eagle. He wrote down his proclamation and it would spread thought Europe within a week.

Pope Sixtus V would illegalize prostitution in all Catholic nations. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sulpicia at the moment was stitching up her torn skirt, it was torn far enough that it made her look indecent. She had caught her skirt on a tree branch when climbing a tree to harvest its apples. She hid from the rest of her peers in a dark closet, knowing that if they even got a glance of her leg, she would be deemed a whore for good.

Sulpicia was a good sewer, but she was going so fast it made her work look rather sloppy, but it was enough that she would look decent, which was a higher priority than looking fashionable.

Sulpicia was fifteen years old, her days at the orphanage were numbered, when she was sixteen, she would be forced out into the world to fend for herself, and hopefully find a husband quickly enough. Sulpicia had been looking, but no one was eager to marry and orphan, no family to give a husband dowry. Sulpicia prayed that there was a man desperate enough in Volterra.

Sulpicia's sewing was interrupted when the closet door was opened. Sulpicia jumped out of her skin, she screamed from fright. At the door stood the silhouette of the woman who ran the orphanage, Madame Arianna.

Madame Arianna grabbed Sulpicia roughly by the arm and pulled her out of the closet. She backed Sulpicia up against the opposite wall and gave her an angry look. Sulpicia had been caught red handed.

" You stole my sewing kit!" Madame Arianna screamed in Sulpicia's face. Sulpicia was ready for this, she had in fact stolen the sewing kit, among other things. Sulpica composed herself and looked Madame Arianna right in the eye.

" I didn't steal it. I bought it." Sulpicia lied. Madame Arianna laughed and her hold on Sulpicia grew tighter. Madame Arianna's eyes were now boiling with anger, they were like two cauldron's of molten brown fury. She pursed her pale, thin lips together, making her pale, masculine jaw become more prominent.

" You bought it? So you stole money from me?" Madame Arianna snarled, her long, yellowed nails dug into Sulpicia's shoulders. Sulpicia winced in pain, not only were Madame Arianna's nails long, but they were jagged and sharp.

" I didn't steal from you." Sulpicia lied again, trying to keep the face of one who spoke the truth, but she knew if Madame Arianna kept on talking to her, that mask would fade and a liar's expression would contort her otherwise pure face.

" Then where did you get the money from?" Madame Arianna spat, her rancid saliva spattering all over Sulpicia's face. Sulpicia got some of the saliva in her eyes and she closed them immediately, tears gushing out of the squinted lids. They didn't only flow because of the foreign saliva, but nervousness.

" It was lying on the street." Sulpicia lied for the third time. This time she broke down, unable to keep herself composed. Madame Arianna folded her arms and looked down at Sulpicia as she withered to the wooden floor. She nodded and sneered. Madame Arianna had a skill in telling truth from lies, and Sulpicia was just a filthy rotten lie not just now, but since she was an infant.

Madame Arianna picked Sulpicia up by her scraggily hair and dragged her out of the orphanage, all of the children watched and followed Madame Arianna out the orphanage door.

Madame Arianna pushed Sulpicia to the cold, wet stone of the street. Sulpicia looked up at Madame Arianna and her fellow orphans, her eyes pleading for them to forgive her. But, it was all in vain.

" Don't you dare come back you thief! You'll never steal from these children again! I'll beat you good the next time, do you understand? Now run off you! Get outta my sight!" Madame Arianna shouted.

Sulpicia scrambled to her feet and ran into the unpredictable night. She could hear the door of the orphanage slam loudly behind her. It wasn't until she was two blocks ahead did she stop. She breathed deeply, it had been a long time since she ran that fast.

Sulpicia saw the what she seam she had sewn on her dress was torn. There was now a slit in her skirt that revealed her right leg up to the thigh. Sulpicia closed parts of it shut with her hands and slinked away into a nearby alleyway.

Sulpicia learned that this was one of the alleyways where the sketchy people roamed. They all looked at Sulpicia, it was as if they were examining if she were actually one of them, or if she was just a lost girl. Sulpicia lost her grip on the torn skirt and with her thigh in view, the people turned their heads away, she was one of them.

Suddenly an elderly man came running past her screaming things like doomsday and damnation of people. His grey hair and beard were mangled, and his wrinkled, filthy body completely nude. Sulpicia was taken aback and screamed in surprise. The others in the alley just laughed, Sulpicia couldn't tell if it was at the man or her.

So that's what a man looks like, Sulpicia thought to herself.

She shuddered and walked further down they alleyway and turned a corner where she heard a woman start screaming. She was sitting with her legs spread apart, a man was shoving a wire of sorts up her vagina. Sulpicia squeaked in horror when she saw that the woman was a couple of months pregnant, and between her legs was enough blood that if this woman didn't die of blood loss, she would die of infection.

Sulpicia hurried out of that alley to a different one. This alleyway had several women with torn dresses and makeup smeared across their faces. Their hair was wild and mangled. But what was the most terrifying was the way they looked at Sulpicia, it was as if they were inviting her, trying to tempt her to join them.

A man stepped out in front of Sulpicia and bowed his head. He smiled, unlike many people in the alleys, he still had all of his teeth and he was well groomed and mannered.

" My dear girl, you have come to the right place. It seems you have already made progress on your attire." The man said. Sulpicia looked at him confused, he laughed and extended his hand to her. " My name is Giovanni DeCarlo. What is your name my pretty little pet?" He asked.

" Sulpicia. What do you mean when I have come to the right place?" Sulpicia asked. Giovanni laughed hysterically, the group of unkempt women joined him in his laughter. Sulpicia grew worried of what she feared she had gotten herself into.

" My dear, you have that look in your eyes. Starving, cold, betrayed, and luckily for me, pure." Giovanni said. Sulpicia swallowed when he mentioned that she looked pure. How could he have known that? Sulpicia backed up a few steps, but the women blockaded her way. " This my dear is a brothel! Where women who are without a man to support them come and give their bodies to desperate men so they can survive this cruel world. So the question is my turtledove, do you want me to save you from death?"

Sulpicia looked down at the ground and started bawling, she knew she had no other choice, and she certainly wasn't going to find a husband anytime soon. Sulpicia never pictured herself a prostitute, she never pictured herself looking like the whores which surrounded her. She pictured herself being married a virgin, to have a child nine months after the consummation of her marriage. Sulpicia pictured living outside the city walls of Volterra on a Tuscan farm, where she would tend to a large family. That was the life Sulpicia expected and dreamed for herself, but now, things were going to change greatly for her. Sulpicia started bawling and fell to her knees, she nodded before Giovanni DeCarlo gave up on her.

" Poor little turtledove. This life isn't as bad as you think, as they tell you. It is better than death. Now, I have some customers coming, the one who buys your services will treat you very well, I promise you." Giovanni said. It didn't take a genius to know that Giovanni's promise was an empty lie, but Sulpicia nodded and pretended to believe him.

Two men came stomping in the alleyway around five minutes later. Giovanni greeted them and introduced them to all of the prostitutes in the brothel, making a big deal about Sulpicia, his shining, pure, new addition. The two men looked at her curiously, one of them grabbed her by the arm and brought her closer to them.

" How much for this one." He asked, his voice was low and sounded like he was gurgling gravel.

The man and Giovanni started arguing over prices, Sulpicia's services cost more than the other women because she was a virgin. The argument got very heated, Sulpicia feared that it would result in violence.

" I'll tell you what, you buy the virgin for full price, I'll give you another one half off on your next visit." Giovanni suggested. The man took some time to think about it. The man certainly didn't look like he was a genius at math, so he accepted the deal, not knowing that he was actually getting scammed. Giovanni's number for Sulpicia's 'full price' was actually three times the number she was actually worth. The man paid in full and dragged Sulpicia to another, empty alleyway.

Sulpicia knew she couldn't resist for even a second. She pulled the top part of her dress off her arms and shoulders where it rested like a top skirt over her actual one. The unnamed man groped her breasts and backed her against a wall and sat her down. Sulpicia spread her legs quickly, hoping that she could just get this over with. Her customer removed her undergarments and tried to sheath himself into her, but kept missing her quim.

When the customer succeeded in taking Sulpicia's purity, it was a rude awakening. It was painful, and Sulpicia could feel the wet heat of blood painting between her thighs red. Sulpicia screamed into the night, not in pleasure like she hoped her customer thought, but in pain.

Her customer had no rhythm or consistency, he simply pounded into her. He didn't even have stamina enough to roughly fuck her for more than twenty seconds. Sulpicia found this experience boring, but extremely painful. Tear dampened her lashes and fell down her cheeks, she had just given up her virtue while she was unmarried. She was a whore.

Her customer pulled himself out of her and came on the skirt of her dress, thick white liquid staining the fabric, and oozed onto her right leg thanks to the tear. Sulpicia was mortified and screamed out of fear. The customer collapsed onto her, his weight on her chest just about suffocating her. She gasped for breath until several seconds later the man lazily stood up and put his cock back in his pants and walked away.

Sulpicia sat there crying, using her skirt to clean the ejaculation off her leg. She felt disgusted with herself, she was in pain, her quim felt like it was on fire with hundreds of pins poking the inside of her vagina. The blood was beginning to dry up and cake onto her legs and wherever else it touched.

Sulpicia's life story changed from a pure young orphan girl who lived in an orphanage to a fifteen year old prostitute in a matter of twenty or so minutes. This is when Sulpicia realized that the biggest changes were always the ones to happen quicker than one could imagine.


End file.
